Albus and Rose find out the truth
by All Things Magickal
Summary: <html><head></head>When Albus Potter and Rose Weasley meet Scorpius Malfoy on their first night at Hogwarts, they realise there's a lot more to their parents past than they thought they knew.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Peeps! So this is my first fanfiction I've tried to write and I'm not sure whether I'll continue with it. I just want to see how it goes. I got the idea for this while trying to think of a short story we had to act out for drama. Eventually my friend thought of this and I wrote the script. Originally there were only three characters (I played Albus) but I've extended it for fanfiction. So the storyline is mine, but unfortunately all the characters belong to the legendary J.K. Rowling.**

"I won't be in Slytherin Rose, I won't!" Albus Potter said as he and his cousin Rose Weasley waited outside the Great Hall on their first night at Hogwarts. Albus had been rambling on for quite a lot of their ride here and Rose was getting sick of it.

"Whatever the sorting test is I hope it doesn't think I'm evil!" He was off again. Not even caring that she was hardly listening.

"Don't think bad of yourself Al," Rose tried yet again to calm him down. "Can't you keep quiet for a few minutes? Look around, I'm sure there's-"

"Oh I wish I didn't help James play that water bomb prank on Lily last week, and it's not my fault we always get into arguments, he's the one who starts them! But he's in Gryffindor... And I'm nowhere near as bad as that. Most of the time. But he said I _could _be in Slytherin. What are the chances of being in Slytherin Rosie?" Albus asked with what Rose thought was desperation in his voice. She decided to answer mathematically.

"Well mum said that there's an average of 25% that you could be in any of the houses, but-"

"Thanks Rosie, that really helps. Not! I was named after a Slytherin, did you know? Dad told me. Wait, what if that's what gets me put in Slytherin? That would just be unfair! I hate my parents! Why can't kids choose their own name? I really don't understand how Mum puts up with 'Ginevra Molly' though I suppose everyone calls her Ginny now."

Rose had had enough. She was trying to look around the hall at the thousand year old architecture and at the bunch of other first years around her, wondering which ones would end up as best friends and which ones wouldn't. But it was like there was an annoying little insect buzzing in her ear, not going away until satisfied she had given some deep thought to it.

"Albus Severus Potter, calm down! If I knew a calming spell I'd give you one but we don't learn them until 4th year. I'm sure Auntie Ginny is perfectly happy with her name, and I think your forgetting that you come from a huge line of Gryffindors and I doubt you're going to stop that tradition." That seemed to work a little. Albus started to calm down but he was still taking huge deep breaths as if his life depended on how much air he could suck into his lungs.

"Right... Whole family in Gryffindor... I have the courage to be one too... I could be the best seeker on the quidditch team since Dad... But I'd never fall off my broom because...because...Oh Rosie, I can't do this!" Al started walking rather fast to the back of the mingling first years, drawing a lot of attention as he passed them, going in the opposite direction to where they were supposed to be.

"Yes you can Al!" Rose said and she grabbed his robes pulled him back to the front of the crowd. Al quickly gave up the fight but he was still jumping up and down like a five year old on red cordial, muttering to himself as he went.

"I will not be in Slytherin, I won't. I won't cause I hate Slytherin. I just won't!"

Rose rolled her eyes and was about to introduce herself to the girl in front of her when a boy's voice from behind her said, "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?"

Rose's head whipped around and Al, who sensed her temper rising, followed suit. The boy who had been speaking had almost white blonde hair, sharp features and light grey eyes. He looked very confident for a first year waiting to be sorted. Al thought he looked almost too confident. The boy spoke again.

"A terrified boy being comforted by his girlfriend. Aren't you two a bit young for that? My name is Scorpius Malfoy and pretty much my whole family has been in Slytherin since they came to Hogwarts. In fact, when my father was in his 6th year he became the youngest Death eater to ever serve The Dark Lord himself."

A switch clicked in Rose's head. Her dad had told her about this boy Scorpius, apparently he wasn't to be trusted.

"This is the guy Dad told me to beat in every test." She warned Albus out of the corner of her mouth.

"What's that?" Scorpius asked. Then realisation seemed to dawn on his face as he looked at Rose. "I know who you are, you're a Weasley kid. Yes my grandfather's told me all about your lot. He and my father really seemed to hate them but I never really saw why." Scorpius moved on to Albus.

"But who are you? You seem to know the Weasley girl but you're not her twin because your hair's darker, and I'm quite sure that I should know you from somewhere but I can't quite place it... Whoever you are, you should know better than to hang out with a Weasley. I can help you there." With that, Scorpius held out his hand to Al but he didn't shake it. Instead, Al pushed it away with disgust and stepped forward.

"I'm Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley. For your information the Weasleys are the kindest family I know, and you should learn not to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations. I think I can decide who to be friends with for myself thanks."

Rose was impressed. Compared to the whimpering state Al had been in two minutes ago this was definitely an improvement. It was like he'd forgotten all about the ever closer sorting ceremony. As she looked back at Scorpius her expression changed to confusion. Scorpius, who was in their faces a minute ago, was now several steps back. He looked surprised and he was looking Albus and Rose up and down as if he couldn't believe they were real.

"You're not joking are you? You really are a Potter and a Weasley." He said stupidly. He started to walk back towards them.

"Well, yeah. Why are you so surprised? We're nothing special." Al replied, though Scorpius took no notice of him as he continued.

"I knew the Potters and the Weasleys were close, but not like 'best friends for life' close. I've actually secretly wanted to meet both your families. But don't tell anyone I said that! You hear me? No one! Especially not my father or grandfather, they'd kill me! Literally, I'm not joking here!"

Al and Rose were very confused. From what they'd heard of Scorpius he was not to be trusted. But the reaction he gave them when Albus introduced them was pure awe. What was he talking about? Was there something he knew but they didn't about their families?

**Okay, so that's probably not a good spot to end but I felt I was rambling on a bit. Please tell me what you think as this is my first fanfic and ideas and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the people who commented or favourited this story! From the feedback I've got I think I will continue, at least til I run out of ideas! I think I have enough in the script for another 4-5 chapters, then I'll actually have to do some thinking!**

**I don't own HP.**

"Are you serious? One minute it seemed like you were planning on being enemies, and the next your acting like we're..." Al tried to find the word.

"Famous?" Scorpius finished for him. "What d'you mean? You don't know? About your parents and The Dark Lord? Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the Horcrux hunt? How Ginny Weasley was forced to stay at Hogwarts which was then being run by the Death Eater, Severus Snape? And Albus, you mean you don't even know about your father and the Deathly Hallows?"

Rose was just staring, staring at Scorpius like she couldn't believe what he just said. She was racking her brain for information but none came. _It must be a joke, _she thought, _He's having us on, teasing us cause of Al's stupidity! _At that last comment, Al tried to remember a time when his father had told him anything about the Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter confided in Albus more than James or Lily, but Al always thought it was because he was the only one that would be likely to be listening. But there was one thing he could say to Scorpius' comment...

"No, my dad never told me anything about anything you just mentioned. Not even James said anything, and you'd expect him to have found out when he came to Hogwarts last year. But hey, did you say something about a man named Severus? That's my middle name, but Dad said I was named after two of the greatest wizards he ever new, it sounded like you think he's evil or something."

"Well," Scorpius said as if Al actually new what he was on about, "He was Severus Snape wasn't he? The traitor from both sides. It depends on whose side you were on, did good things for both of them but no one really knew where his true loyalties lay apart from your parents..." Scorpius went back to looking at Albus and Rose like he was still trying to figure out where their screws and bolts were, because from his eyes he really couldn't believe that two of the most famous kids at Hogwarts didn't even know the truth of their parents' past. Surely they must be robots or something? Unless they were just some other kids with the same names..._ But thats highly unlikely, _he thought.

"I always knew our parents went to school together," Rose started, finally starting to make the basics of sense out of Scorpius' story. " But I didn't know that they were really close friends who played – from what I can get from what you sad, Scorpius - a pretty big part in wizarding history. I'm astounded that not even Uncle George told us. I have two questions though, what is a Horcrux? And, who is this "Dark Lord" guy?"

Scorpius looked at her helplessly and rolled his eyes.

"It looks like I have a lot to fill you two in on, a whole lot more than I expected. But you'll have to wait until after the sorting ceremony, I'll bet you 10 Galleons Professor McGonagall will walk through those doors in the next 30 seconds and from what I've heard she is the strictest professor this school has ever known. You better hope your in Slytherin so we can talk in the quiet of the common room.

"Thanks and all, but that is one thing we will never agree on. I won't be in Slytherin! I won't won't won't won't won't!" Rose looked at her cousin, off in his own little world. Didn't he have bigger worries? Like the fact that his father is supposedly one of the most famous wizards of all time? She rolled her eyes at Al's stupidity and turned to the blonde eleven year old staring at Albus next to her..

"Thanks a lot Scorpius." She sighed, "You've started him off again." Scorpius gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but Slytherin's not that bad anymore. It's been pretty good since the Dark Lord was killed."

"There you go again with your talks about a lord without a name. Does he even have one? Y'know, my mum once said to me, fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself." Rose told Scorpius proudly. Finally she found something she knew that he didn't.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and an old woman wearing a green robe stepped through them. Rose guessed that she was Professor McGonagall. As the woman walked towards the bunch of quickly quietening first years Scorpius whispered to her,

"I can't say anything now, wait until after the feast. There are three hundred students plus teachers in there who may hear us." And with that, Professor McGonagall began to lead them into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceromony.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but there's this thing called homework that I seem to neglect and I've been catching up. I got loads notifications on the last chapter but I wouldn't mind some more reviews...(*hint hint*)**

**This part wasn't in my original script because we didn't have enough people so I'm writing it now. I'd also like to say that I'm keeping all of the teachers the same (apart from Neville and the ones that died of course) to avoid conclusion and more characters to think up on my part. **

As Professor McGonnagall led the first years into the Great Hall for the first time, Albus didn't care that everyone seemed to be staring at him, he was too busy to notice really. The only thing that went through his head was, _Wow. _He was particularly drawn to the thousands of bobbing candles that were floating near the ceiling giving the room light. The group was walking through the middle of the hall, in between two of the four house tables. Looking at them, Albus was once again reminded of the horrible thought of being in Slytherin. He could see the Slytherins at the table farthest to his left, easily recognisable by their green robes and ties. They looked like an ok bunch but Al could never be sure. He remembered an old saying someone had once told him, "Looks can be deceiving,".

As they got closer to the front, everyone stood still and looked up at Professor McGonnagall who was waiting with her list at the top of the raised dais that the teachers table was on. Next to her, on a stool, sat an old wizards hat. As the room fell quiet, Al realised that everyone was looking at the hat and as soon as he did the same, a rip near the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing a happy poem about how it was going to sort all the first years into their houses. Once it was finished Al sighed with relief,

"All we have to do is put that thing on our heads? And here I was, thinking I'd be tested in front of the whole school on how brave I was." He whispered to Rose. The only reply he got was a harsh "Shhhhhhh!" in his ear. Annoyed, he turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall, who was speaking to the group once again.

"Now when I call your name, I want you to come up here and sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once you have been sorted you can go and sit at your respectable tables." Al started to get panicky again as Professor McGonagall began to read out the names of the kids around him in alphabetical order. When only about half the kids were left, she called out, "Malfoy, Scorpius". Most of the room went quiet, as it did for the other first years before him, but Al could swear he heard whispering coming from the tables behind him as his new friend had the old hat placed on his head. He had no idea why but he felt like the whispers were not all nice.

Scorpius looked confident, sitting upon the stool with his eyes closed, Al thought he looked like he was praying to the hat. After about two minutes, which was a rather long time compared to the other kids, the rip at the brim of the Sorting Hat opened again and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole hall was silent as Scorpius made his way to the long Gryffindor table on the right side of the hall. It wasn't until he sat down that some of the older Gryffindors began to clap half heartedly.

Three names later, Professor McGonagall called "Potter, Albus" and this time the Great Hall was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. At first Al didn't realise his name had been called until he received a none too friendly push from Rose. As he made his way up to the stool in front of the teachers table he could feel every eye in the hall directed towards him. The problem was though, that he didn't understand why the whole hall was silent for his name. As he sat down and the hat was placed on his head he hoped it had something to do with what Scorpius had to tell him later.

A few seconds later though, all thoughts of staring pupils were forgotten as a voice began to speak into his mind, he assumed it was the hat but he was still scared.

"Ahhhh, another Potter I see, had one of you last year but he was nowhere near as scared as you. You have courage, I can tell, an urge to prove yourself worthy, but you also have a need for knowledge and a thirst for power that your are so far unaware of. But the real question is where to put you..." Al was so terrified that only one phrase was repeated in his mind, an idea given to him by his father, he told him that the hat takes what you want into account too. _Please not Slytherin, Please not Slytherin, Please not Slytherin... _He thought.

"Not Slytherin eh? But Slytherin could help you uncover the truth and bring you to great glory you know. Are you sure? Well then I think it better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

As the hat was pulled of his head, Al realised that the last word the hat had said to him had been said to the whole school, everyone was cheering and clapping and a few of the Gryffindors were standing up on their seats. As he reached the Gryffindor table he was slapped and patted on the back by various other students before taking his place next to Scorpius on the end.

"What were you doing with the hat Al? You were under there for nearly five minutes!" he whispered to him, once the noise had died down. "I dunno." Al replied, "It was talking about a whole heap of stuff I had no idea about, but I'm glad I made it." and with that, the two newly sorted Gryffindors faced the front to watch Rose as her name was called and she sat on the stool, leaving only one more first year behind. The hat had hardly touched her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and she came running down the steps to where her cousin pulled her into a bear hug. As she sat down opposite her two friends, the last first year was sorted into Slytherin and Professor McGonnagall cleared away the stool and the hat before taking her place in the middle of the teachers table in the place of the headmistress.

"To all our new students, welcome. And to all our old students, welcome back. I'm sure this year will be an exciting year for all but for now, let's eat!" and with that she clapped her hands and the most delicious looking food Al had ever seen seemed to appear out of nowhere and onto the table in front of him. Rose and Scorpius joined him as they grabbed large portions of everything and rapidly filled up their plates. By the time desert of sticky-date pudding and chocolate mousse was over, all three felt so bloated that all they wanted to do was sleep it off, but of course, they had to listen to the headmistress' start of year speech before they were allowed to go anywhere.

"I trust that you all had a nice relaxed holiday but I also hope that you try your best in the school year to come. A few announcements: Mr Filch has asked me to warn you again, that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and that is therefore why it is forbidden. Chess club will be having is first meeting tomorrow at afternoon break. And lastly, if you wish to try out for your house quidditch team, there will be signup sheets on the common room noticeboards for those positions that need filling. And now I expect you all to get a good night's sleep for a busy first day of lessons tomorrow." As she finished, she clapped her hands again and all the food scraps disappeared from the plates and left them sparkling clean again. As Al, Rose, Scorpius and the other Gryffindor first years stood up a tall boy who looked like he could be in his 5th year approached them, "First years! Welcome! My name is Tom and I'm a Gryffindor prefect. If you would all follow me please, I will show you to the common room.


	4. Comforting Scorpius

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had school, Gang show, Dancing, Guides (we had a HP night last week!), and now school play rehearsal and subject selections. Yes I am a busy person, but if my life wasn't so busy I would not be as very interesting and awesome as I like to think I am.**

**The 2nd half of this chapter is back to roughly following my original script. We didn't have James or Fred so I made that scene up. I don't own anything. Thank you to the reviewers! So here's chapter 4!**

Al, Rose and Scorpius began to follow Tom out of the hall when they were stopped by Al's older brother, James and their cousin Fred. The two were inseparable pranksters. Always fulfilling one trick or another. Al had had the misfortune of being their victim on quite a few occasions, and therefore knew all about the trouble they could cause. Luckily today, they were only here to talk.

"Well done on Gryffindor, you two! I knew you had it in you!" James congratulated them.

"It wasn't that scary was it Al?" Fred asked, teasingly.

"Oh shut up," Al replied. James had realised that Scorpius was also with them, and he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Aren't you that Malfoy kid?" He asked. "What are you doing with Al and Rosie?"

"Yeah shouldn't you be hanging out with the slimy green kids over there?" Fred gestured to the other side of the hall where the Slytherin students were making their way to their dungeon common room. Scorpius seemed a bit uncomfortable at being asked about his house, but he tried to stay positive by replying to them,

"Well I'm obviously not in Slytherin, and Al and Rose are pretty much the only people who have been nice to me since I got here!" But as he said this, his mind got the better of him and he began to feel tears trying to push their way out of his eyes as he hurriedly left the group, heading towards the Entrance Hall.

"Thanks a lot guys, now you've really made him feel welcome. He's practically the first Gryffindor in his entire family, couldn't you give the kid a break?" Al told his brother and cousin. Al had guessed that in the next week or so Scorpius was going to get a lot of nasty letters from his family and the least he could do was be a suportive friend.

"Scorpius has been really nice to us so far," Rose added. "He's even agreed to tell us why everyone seems to think our families are famous!" Rose thought that her cousins were being extremely rude to talk about her new friend like that, and without saying any more, she grabbed Al's robe and pulled him with her out of the great hall to find Scorpius.

"Well they're in for a shock. Now that I know, I understand why our parents never told us anything about the war." Fred said to James as they followed their younger relatives and slowly made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"I can 2nd that. I just hope they'll understand it all before tomorrow when everybody starts asking questions." James agreed. "Remember our first day, Fred? Those creepy 6th years wouldn't stop following us around for ages!"

"Yeah, I think Victorie must have thrown them off her and so they needed to find a new source of information. Won't it be a laugh to watch Al and Rosie get bombarded with Hogwarts press tomorrow?" Fred suggested, imagining the situation in his head.

"Positive." James said, as they both started to laugh while climbing the stairs to the 7th floor.

"Where do you think he went?" Rose asked her cousin as they walked through the entrance hall looking for their friend.

"Well, he can't have gone far, and I think he already missed the prefect who was supposed to show the first years to the common room. I'm guessing he's here somewhere close by." Al replied. There were so many people in the entrance hall that the two 11 year olds could hardly see a thing. Over three hundred students were mulling around and catching up with their friends from other houses before splitting of in different directions to the various common rooms and dormitories. After what seemed like an eternity of bumping into loads of rather tall people and masses of black robes, Rose spotted Scorpius crouched behind a statue of a witch with one eye. They ran over to him in as straight a line as they could manage.

"Scorpius, are you ok? I'm sorry about James acting the way he did to you but he and Fred are that sort of people, they never get when to stop." Al said as he tried to comfort his friend. Scorpius was pretty bad, he had his head on his knees which were pulled up to his chin, and he seemed to be crying. Rose didn't think that Al's approach had worked, so she tried another way.

"Hey, I'm glad that we're all in Gryffindor. It'l be easier to be friends that way, and the sorting hat looks right into the very depths of your soul to choose the house it thinks you will be happy with. To think where Albus and I would be without you already. You've helped us adjust to Hogwarts and your going to help us more once we get up to the common room. Plus I'm sure there has been at least _one _other Malfoy who has been a Gryffindor. The hat takes your family into account too sometimes. For example, Al and I were bound to end up here because most families stick together." Scorpius looked up at this and finally said something, but it wasn't what Al and Rose had been hoping for.

"Well my family certainly _hasn't _stuck together at all. I've broken the family tradition. More than 50 generations of Malfoys have been in Slytherin and when I come along the stupid hat puts me in Gryffindor. I shouldn't have spent all that time looking up information on the Weasleys and the Potters if it was going to turn me into an outcast! When my father hears about this he'll disown me as his son if he hasn't killed me first. Il be left on the streets all summer and... _Ugh_!" This rant was the last thing Al had expected Scorpius to do. He knew that for him, one of Rose's comfort sessions was usually just what he needed to be back on his feet, but apparently this was not the same for his new friend.

"Oh come on Scorpius," Al tried again, Rose gave him a look that clearly said: _Shut up and let me do it. _But he kept going. "I'm sure you'll be a better Gryffindor than a Slytherin. My dad says that the sorting hat never lies."

"Albus Severus Potter, you are not improving the situation at all." Rose hissed at him.

"Hey lay off the full name," He hissed back. "Only my mum's allowed to do that!"

"Hey Gryffindor's not that bad is it? You still have friends. And I'm sure your father won't disown you. He doesn't own your life in the first place, and as a little birdie once told me, 'every father cares for his son'. You said yourself that Slytherin's pretty much equal to all the other houses now. Your house is just your timetable, not who you are or are meant to be." Rose thought this idea was a lot better than her last one and she mentally crossed her fingers that it would work. When Scorpius's head came up again she and Al held their breath in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"Well... I suppose your right." He started, and the others began to breathe again. "But father will still be angry. Maybe I should just not tell him... Actually... No! I'm proud to be a Gryffindor, and be best mates with a Potter and a Weasley!" And with those words Scorpius gave Al and Rose a rather tight hug (*cough-squeeze-cough*).

"Uh, Scorpius? I don't think I can breathe-"

"Oh, um... Sorry guys," He said as he let go of them. "Uh, should we see if we can find the common room?"

"Yes, lets. I think James told me it was on the 7th floor behind a painting of a fat lady..." Al said, trying to remember the exact details his brother had told him.

"Well we'd better start climbing!" Rose said, optimistically as always, and all three of them headed towards the staircase.

**What did you think of Rose in this chapter? I personally found it difficult to write. When it comes to comforting people I'm more like Al... (lol to anyone who gets the "Al" joke).**

**Thumbs up to whoever spotted the AVPS quote in there too!**


	5. The Gryffindor Common Room

**Um yeah, I have little excuse for this being something like 4 months after my last update. Oh well, I had fun writing this and I hope you like it too to make up for lost time. Mostly a filler chapter but I promise the big news will come in chapter 6! I don't own anything.**

**Please review, it makes my day to get an email like that :)**

After fifteen minutes of climbing 7 flights of stairs, plus another twenty trying to find the portrait of the fat lady, the three young Gryffindors were rather tired and bothered. It had been a long train ride, followed by an enormous feast and by now all they wanted to do was rest.

"Can't you remember anything else James told you about the location of the portrait?" Rose asked Al with rather a lot of anger. The days event's had been catching up to her, and she felt like she could curl up in a little ball right there on the marble floor and sleep until next week, but first they had to find the common room, and she couldn't forget that Scorpius had a lot of explaining to do about their families before bedtime. Gee she was going to be a tired wreak for her first day of school which was definitely not a good thing.

"Hey, what are you kids doing wandering around the castle at this time of night?" A male voice asked from down the corridor. It made Rose and her friends jump, they hadn't thought about the older students on patrol. They had probably been making loads of noise and it was a wonder that they hadn't been caught yet.

"Um, we sort of got lost after the feast," Al explained to the prefect, who they now that he was closer they could see he was Tom, the Gryffindor fifth year who had offered to help them after the feast. Al felt guilty now that they hadn't accepted his help and followed him to the common room, and as a result they were hopelessly lost and were probably going to get in trouble on their first night for being out of bed this late.

Tom didn't seem too worried though, maybe it was normal for first years to be lost. Whatever the case, Tom gestured them closer as if he was about to give them a hug, but then he bent down and whispered in their ears.

"The first thing you'll want to know about Hogwarts," He said, and they all leaned in closer. "Is that it has 7 floors with so many corridors and rooms that you can get lost very easily. In fact, nobody has ever explored every room in the castle. One day you may find a place you've never seen before, the next day when you try and find that place again, it may have ceased to exist. It happens to everyone, even the oldest ghosts. So next time you don't know where to go, retrace your steps and ask for help from any of the prefects or teachers, there'll always be someone around. Now if you follow me I'll show you the quickest route back to the common room from here." Tom didn't sound annoyed or angry with the children, but his voice did have that edge to it that made Al and his friends trust his every word, no matter what he said, and they gladly followed him back the way they'd come, hoping for some information and a warm bed.

It wasn't long before they reached a portrait of an elaborately dressed but overweight woman. She appeared to be sleeping but when she heard their footsteps she woke up rather suddenly.

"Ah, Tom," she sighed, "You said you'd be back, didn't you? Your lucky you came just before I nodded off." Then she realised Al, Rose and Scorpius standing behind him. "Ooh new Gryffindors! Has Tommy dear over here taught you the password yet?"

"It's _interdum a, bubo. _Can we get inside please? It's much colder out here than in your painting." Tom snapped back at her. With a look of disgust on her face, the fat lady's portrait swung inward to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't mind her," Tom began to explain, "She has a liking for interrogating students." but the three 1st years he was talking to didnt seem to hear him. They were too busy taking in the room that would be their second home for the next seven years.

"Wow, this place looks exactly how my father described the Slytherin common room... Except I like the gold and scarlet better. Do you think it could even be the same furniture?" Scorpius exclaimed in awe. When he looked up his friends were no longer examining the common room but were staring at him.

"You're getting off-topic my friend." Al said in a sing-song like tone. He hadn't forgotten the Scorpius owed them a major explanation before any of them went to bed.

"Yes please hurry up! I think I ate too much pumpkin pie and I need to sleep it off." Rose complained. After the feast, and climbing all those stairs, Rose felt quite tired and bloated and the thought that her bed was only a few meters away didn't make her feel any better. But right now Scorpius had something big to say about her and her cousins family and she was determined to find out what he had to say. Tom had disappeared, she guessed he went to bed, it was getting late after all.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was beginning to wish he'd never told his new friends anything he knew about them. Now they weren't going to let it rest until he told them, and he had discovered, in the short time he had known them, that Albus Potter and Rose Weasley were not people you wanted to owe a debt to. But he was worried they wouldn't like what they heard. What if he said something and they got angry and they took it out on him? Most of the things Harry Potter and his friends did were not happy walks in the park. But then again, he owed it to his new friends to at least tell them the basics. They had made him feel wanted when he thought all was lost barely an hour ago. Plus there was the fact that if they didn't find out tonight they would be bombarded with questions they don't know the answers to tomorrow, and Scorpius thought it might look a little strange if he knew more about his friends than they do of themselves. So then he decided. Whether he liked it or not, Al and Rose had a right to know about their parents past, they were heroes after all, and Scorpius was going to be the one to tell them.

"All right guys, you may want to take a seat, there's an obvious reason why your parents probably didn't want you to find out about their teenage years before you absolutely had to." Scorpius began.

"What could be so serious that we may go into shock?" Rose asked.

"Trust me," he replied, "You'll want to be sitting down while you hear the story of the boy who lived, especially as he is related to both of you. I'm talking about Harry James Potter."


End file.
